The relationship between stereochemistry (conformation and configuration) and ionic bonding (chelation) will be studied. This relationship will be used to design and prepare a chemical model system which stimulates the transport of alkali metal ions across biological membranes against a concentration gradient (active transport). The energy source for transport will be provided by electrochemical reactions which change the ionophoric ability of a chemically modifiable ionophore. Such modifiable ionophores can contain two types of structural features, "clasps" and "springs". Separate experiments are proposed involving molecules which contain either of these features before systems with both features are prepared. Molecules with clasps (disulfide bridges) only will act as pump molecules, while those containing only springs (amide linkages) can serve to probe the effect of alkali metal chelation on configurational equilibria.